The present invention relates to a system for dispensing T-shirt type bags and, more particularly, to such a system which may be mounted under a counter and which allows successive bags to be easily removed from a supply of such bags.
A variety of systems have been devised heretofore for dispensing and loading merchandise and produce bags, particularly bags of the so-called T-shirt type. Examples of such dispensing systems are, for example, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,899,161; 3,184,055; 3,317,037; 3,747,298; 4,062,170; 4,106,734; 4,199,122; 4,480,750; 4,529,090; 4,676,378; 4,877,473; and 5,332,097.
As is understood by those skilled in the art, T-shirt type bags present some particular problems in handling and dispensing since the loop handles extending from either side of the openable mouth of the bag may tend to slide or jumble unless constrained. This problem is particularly evident if the bags are to be mounted on a rack having projecting arms which are intended to extend through apertures in the loop handles. Systems for dealing with that particular problem are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,378 and 4,877,473.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a novel system for dispensing T-shirt type bags; the provision of such a system which facilitates the removal of individual bags from a stack of such bags; the provision of such a system which does not require rack arms to be inserted through apertures in the bag handles; the provision of such a system which does not require constraining of the bag handles; the provision of such a system which can be readily mounted under a merchandiser's checkout counter and which occupies minimal space; and the provision of such a system which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.